Shattered to the last
by Darth Krande
Summary: The coda of my Shattered series, my last fic about Megatron of the Shattered Glass. Oddly enough, it folllows the 1980s Marvel comics.


This is the ending piece of my Shattered series. If you liked it, please let me know! Thank you **for all the support. **

**Shattered to the last**

The end was a long time ago

It felt like falling. Being pushed into a bottomless abyss, defenseless, being stabbed in the back by Clench. The bitterness of treason turned into loneliness as Megatron floated closer and closer to the purest source of light.

Then First wrapped himself around his bare spark, endless well of wisdom and peace. He was in the Matrix of Leadership, he understood. What would once have been a simple receiving signal, now became a powerful sensation that granted him comfort and security on the final metrics of his way.

Infinite light of the whole spectrum greeted him.

WELCOME, MY FRIEND. YOU SEEM WORRIED.

_Master_... _I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances_. Also, he felt awkward. Afterall, Primus was his real master, and he had been with him all the time, for many long millennia of his functioning. And the welcoming light was aware of this fact just as much.

IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO JOIN ME BUT GO BACK TO YOUR LIFE, I WILL HONOR YOUR DECISION.

First backed away from around Megatron. His presence was still palpable, but he made sure he did not separate him from Primus anymore.

I GAVE YOU LIFE...

_...I gave my life to you..._

...YOU LIVED TO SERVE ME WITHOUT ANY COMPENSATION...

_...you keep us all alive unconditionally..._

...YOU ACCEPTED A BOND THAT WOULD TIE YOU TO ME...

_...and it gave my existance a reason._

There was nothing but the colorful pulsation of eternal light, as if Primus was looking his loyal creation in the optics. It was overwhelming, but at the same time, it was familiar. Megatron was facing the entity he was serving throughout a long and eventful life. Would it need to be over?

YOU TRAINED A SPARKLING WHO WILL CONTINUE YOUR EFFORTS. ALL THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT WILL BE SAFE WITH ULTRA MAGNUS. STAR SABER IS THE GUARANTY FOR THAT.

_I'm truly grateful._

What else could have he said? Thinking back, the young Magnus was the most valueable living mech in the world he had to leave behind. He had long lost Cy-Clone. His trusted friend Senator Decimus died of old age. Megatron reached out for Primon's comforting presence, and for the first time, the Matrix felt like an equal, a brother, not his guide or mentor. His life was over, he didn't need guidance anymore. He wondered how different he would have been without First showing him what was the right thing to do.

WHAT IS IT, MY BRILLIANT SPARK? DO YOU REGRET ANYTHING?

_No_. The answer came too fast, he knew, and yet it was very close to the truth. _I don't. But I still have one loose end of my life, Master._

Primus, of course, understood him. The God of Light was reading Megatron like he was the expansion of his own glorious self.

IMPACTOR. YOU HAVE NEVER FORGIVEN HIM.

_I try not to seek vengeance, but he had wrecked the center of our lives and caused the death of those he should have never hurt. There were times I wished I could go after him, and I lived my life knowing he would have never ran away from me either._

IF YOU CROSS YOUR UNIVERSE'S BORDER LINE, YOU WILL LOSE YOUR MEMORIES. YOU WILL STILL BE WHO YOU ARE, AND YOU WILL RECOGNISE HIM. YOUR PROGRAMMING WOULD REMAIN, BUT YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED BEFORE.

_I... _was he?_ ...I am ready to give vengeance away. And I want to leave hatred behind._

AND YOU WILL STILL GET TO SEE IMPACTOR DIE.

_Thank you._

The pure light grew even stronger, it reached Megatron, and covered him in its brightness. The once silver body was shining like gold, like a tiny thought compared to the planet-sized master.

ARE YOU READY TO FACE IMPACTOR WITHOUT ENMITY?

_I am._

Pure gold blanketed him, covering his dents, covering his insignia. He ceased to be a Decepticon leader. He would be Primus's personal representative from now on.

TAKE YOUR REAL NAME AND THE RANK YOU DESERVE. SHINE MY LIGHT, EMIRATE XAARON.


End file.
